vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
103474-casual-altoholics-unite
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- U are absolutely right... i love to level up multiple classes (loved ffxiv for that...since there with just one toon i had the chance to see all the contents without repeating anything)... at the moment i have a spellslinger main 50 attuned until dungeon and a war 50 (that i will never attune due to the game being hostile to the very end to alts)... and all others around 25... but after hitting 50 with the war i saw the "wall" in a clear way and my interest in leveling is gone... basically i am more bored evryday due to all the flaws (and no eta or not clear response on the devs... i am no more trolled by the "we are looking into it" anymore). P.S. The combat gameplay is the best in mmo to date. | |} ---- Actually, I both agree and disagree with you. While I would have wanted an account-bank (and I'm considering starting my own private guild for the guild bank), I don't have a problem with things being character specific. Crafting resources can be sent to alts (as far as I know, though need to check into this. It's not a big deal, though.) Stuff I craft are sent to alts. If I win a plushie in a challenge, I send it to an alt, who's a plushie-horder. Things I find as loot, like weapons, AMPs, crafting recipes etc are sent to alts. The only annoying this is we have to use the mail to send things, but then again, we do that in every other MMORPG I've tried anyway. You can't fault Wildstar for doing something everyone else does too. ;) More on topic, I'm a huge altoholic. So much that I've played nearly every day since launch (and beta, but those characters were wiped), and my highest level is 25, 26 or so. Not even sure. Then there's one at lvl 20, and four below 20. But they are also doing quite well on the Path-levels. I try to make the path-level the same as the character level, so my lvl 25-ish main is also a lvl 23-ish Settler, and the lvl 20 Stalker is a lvl 15+ Scientist. That's one thing I really enjoy. When I finally finish Algoroc or Celestion at lvl 14ish, I finish up the path-stuff in Thayd, then set off to the opposite zone. If I started in Celestion, I set off to Algoroc and finish up the path-stuff there, and vice versa. Though my favorite playstyle is to hord a bit of loot for the other classes in my bank, then send a lot of stuff to one character and switch to her. It's so much fun to have two new weapons, one or two chest armors, three AMPs and a few crafting recipes waiting in the mail when I log in. It's like my own little birthday present to myself. Then I simply stick to that alt, so I can try out all the new stuff I got. Which naturally leads to hording a lot of stuff for other characters, so I eventually send one of them some stuff and switch to her, and so on. :D | |} ---- ---- i actually think u are playing another game... u playing on day one and have only chars at level 25? u play at least 1 hour a week... most of the things are soulbound (dye, crafting recipe, eldan data fragment and recipe that u can take with only vouchers)... path levels are 30 and character levels are 50... and u cannot achieve level 24+ until u are in the wilderrun area that is 36+ (char level)... the reputation needed to do the "end game" is a pain in the ass to do for alts (and so the elder gems) and so on... just consider that you need a year of capped elder gems on main to have the full amp and ability points ( considering you only spent elder on that). The byable object are not tadable (at least make the account wide)... thare are so many flaws that prevent to have fun (playing at the fullest) with an alt... but still those are minor flwas actually is the main core of the game (boring time endless time sink) that ha a majo flaws. | |} ---- seems to be playing the same game I am actually. Duchess is I mean. just because you can rush through everything to 50 in little or no time does not mean everyone does. I have character levels ranging all over and I have been playing since headstart. (was in beta as well) I havent found anything yet that prevents me from having fun in the game. as with so much else, mileage varies and I personally, have yet to be bored | |} ---- ---- ---- That's ok actually... but dont state that the game is actually friendly to alts since is not. I am not judging the fun of anyone. | |} ---- True fact: Scott will make level 50 on one toon sometime before April 2017. | |} ---- ---- I'm playing a game called Wildstar. Not sure what you are playing. ;) The difference is 'end game' is not a goal for me. I play to have fun. I will gladly spend hours running around doing the same challenge over and over if the reward is worth it (let's just say I have a my flock of rowsdower plushies), and I spend quite a bit of time gathering materials for my crafting. Someone needs help? I'm there. Doesn't matter if I get anything for doing it. Helping out is reward enough for me. And what about achivements? I have some weird ones most end game rushers don't even know exist, as they just rush to end game for whatever reason. You need to stop and smell the roses from time to time, so to say. :) Don't know why you go on about endgame and how long it takes to get AMPs and skillpoints for alts. I don't exactly see that as a bad thing. Why would I need a full AMPset and max ability points anyway? I'm not interested in dungeons and raids, and certainly not PvP. :) And btw, my main is a Settler architect. Part because the Settler/Architect makes sense RP-wise, and part because she spends a lot of time making stuff for my house. The house is a game in its own. :) | |} ---- In your opinion it's not, and that's going to always be the case with games, opinion is subjective!, for everyone who likes somethings, others will hate the same things. In my life experience I have yet to find anything that is UNIVERSALLY loved, even chocolate and some other *cough* esoteric pursuits. You find the game unfriendly to alts, doesn't mean it is, there is quite a bit of evidence here to suggest others don't find this to be that case. Bottomline with anything that you don't have to do for responsibility, if you don't enjoy it stop. By the way, I have also played a lot since Beta and headstart, I have a level 17 engineer, she is my highest character. At the present I have spend several weeks doing mezzanines, floors, and balustrades in my house!. Am I enjoying myself. You bet!! Sarah | |} ---- ---- Sorry, don't mean to go off-topic. But since you asked, here's proof. I'm Esper level 25 and Settler lvl 24. ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Actually it "IS" unfriendly for alts... is a fact, not an opinion... Anyone that state the contrary is lying or does not know the game at all and, as i said, the fact you (and many others) are having fun leveling since the beta their toons to level 17 (or little more) have nothing to do with the game mecanics encouraging alts or not. i use caps for this sentence since the fanboys/girls didnt get the point : I AM NOT DISCUSSING THE FUN EVRYONE HAVE WITH THEIR PLAYSTYLE. | |} ---- That's incorrect, because you're placing an arbitrary line between "friendly" and "unfriendly", and not everyone would place the line in the same place. It would only be a "fact" if every aspect of the game were unfriendly to alts. Alts (of the same faction and server) are automatically made neighbors of each others plots. Rest XP accrues on one alt no slower while you're playing another alt. (So if you want to earn as much rest XP as possible, across your whole account, you must have alts.) Both of those are ways in which this game is deliberately friendly to alts. Therefore, the game is not as unfriendly to alts as it could be. Therefore, placing the line between "friendly" and "unfriendly" such that the game 'is unfriendly to alts" requires subjective judgment and opinion, and is not "fact". (You want facts? "WildStar is less friendly to alts than WoW" and "WildStar is less friendly to alts than Champions Online" would be better. WoW doesn't have housing at all, but its rest XP works just like WildStar's, plus there are heirlooms and other shared resources. Champions Online has some level of shared housing/lair, an account-wide bank, and an account-wide shared mailbox.) Edited July 30, 2014 by dfjdejulio | |} ---- ---- ---- If they want long term subs they need to be more alt friendly.. period They need more account bound features... its envogue nowadays in most games and if a game wants to keep up they have to get off their everything has to be a time and gold sink mentalilty and stay cutting edge. | |} ---- ---- It's amazing how polar opposite people's views can be sometimes. I think that account-wide stuff is actually unfriendly to alts. I don't get the feeling of earning that achievement, or getting that cool mount on the alt if that stuff is account wide. That's what pissed me off about WoW, and I deleted everything and started over on a new account, just to start getting stuff again. | |} ---- I miss heirlooms ^_^ They actually gave me a reason to go back to northrend, but I still could never win the fishing challenge for that stupid ring. | |} ---- Honestly, me too. Not for the XP buff, but because just as I do opt out of the raiding and PvP games, and just as other people would prefer to opt out of the leveling game, I'd prefer to be able to opt out of the gearing game (and just have some mediocre/baseline equivalent "built in", scaling with my level). | |} ---- Your point as silly to not be more rude. Of course is friendly if you wish only to run on a hoverboard around the capital ,but this is not mario kart: I give u the points that actually made it unfriendly (at least to me): 1)have u the idea of how much time consuming is the attunement process for endgame content with the main? Ok now u can multiply it for evry alt you are playing assuming that u actually wish to play your alts... if you only want to level it u can simply level one to 50 delete it and restart. 2) reputaion grinding is a pain in the *** , assuming that you want to buy an item (u need to be at max rep for decent items and those are only for the daily zones... that you need to repeat for 45days to maximize for crimson and northern) 3) dyes are actually very rare on the main so u cannot share them either with all your alts (assuming that u want to customize the colors of all your pg to look the same) There are currently dyes that costs over 20 platinum 4)mounts are not shared and customization of those are blak hole of time and money sinks 6)Most of the object you find in istance are soulbound per char (not per account and that would be much better since the need over greed can only be done for the class you are actually playing so there would be no drama evrywhere) 7)the pvp rating is not shared among all the chars 8)the item u can get with elder gem are not tradable 9) The elder gem that you need to maximize (and be effective) are one year farming for the main... just guessing for the alts. 10)If you do an alt to improve your guild setup u must have a second life to do that This game is so unfrieldy to alts as much as have wall that prevent the main to take part in what he find fun. So if many of you are saying that is so friendly because you can mail to your alts some garbage you dont have a point... simply as that... ah and i dont compare it to other game | |} ---- The point was "someone was claiming this was an objective fact, and was absolutely and irrefutably wrong to do so, because it was a matter of subjective opinion on which people will differ". If you want to say that this game is too alt-unfriendly for you, that's quite another matter and perfectly valid. If you want to say it's the most alt-unfriendly game you're aware of, that's also another matter and that's also perfectly valid. But if you're going to pretend that it's a "fact", that's not valid, and it undermines your argument, and makes people stop paying attention to the rest of what you have to say. (So, for purely selfish reasons, you ought not to do that.) (Edit: I see now that you're actually the person I was originally responding to. Oops. Feel free to be rude to me if you like.) Edited July 30, 2014 by dfjdejulio | |} ---- ---- Defintion of Fact: 1 A thing that is known or proved to be true: For this you need evidence: Defintion of Evidence: 1: The available body of facts or information indicating whether a belief or proposition is true or valid Also means that which is seen So as you are so adamant that you know this and other people are lying, please show imperical, irrefutable evidence please. NOT your opinion!, everything you have posted so far has been your opinion and not fact at all. Also as you are making such a statement in a thread that CELEBRATES people playing alts in this game it's up to you to give compelling evidence to back up your claim of fact, not actually us the people who are actually, you know, playing alts. Everything you have stated thus far for reasoning is why YOU think leveling another toon is a waste of time, this is not a conclusive fact. Your main argument seems to be your dislike of repetiton, that's your right but I have gone back and done every quest on all zones for ALL my seven toons. Have I gone that far in the game, no, but already I scorn your hate of repetition. Some people like my son for instance thrive on it. So please back up your argument please, with some actual facts that support your claims and hypothesis. If you haven't got anything, then that's fine also. You think alts are unfriendly in this game, that is your right. However you don't have the right to tell anyone else we are wrong for not sharing your views. Defintion: Irony A state of affairs or an event that seems deliberately contrary to what one expects and is often wryly amusing as a result: I give you the points that are unfriendly to alts (at least to me) Sarah | |} ---- Let go of the idea of a main. Problem solved. | |} ---- So I don't know how you got inside my head, but I appreciate you posting my exact thoughts. This play style is me completely. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm actually leveling a Spellslinger and Warrior at the same time, one dominion and one exile, because I like the story so much that I want a side-by-side comparison. And they're very different RP characters. | |} ---- is proved, stay with that and continue paying your level 12 toon and farming the forums (but mybe read) ah and dont quote only one sentence of an entire post with "only" 9 points of unfriendness. A Daltonic will never see the red like a non daltonic ones. And being pompous and reduntant dont make you less not well informed on the game. P.S. And as i stated before the fact that Wildstar is unfriendly does not mean that someone is not having fun with this game playing alts. I dont know how to point that; the game is unfriendly with alts... you can still have fun doing wathever you want with your alts without anyone telling the contrary. | |} ---- Classic mistake, friend. The internet in a nutshell: :D :D :D | |} ---- Well thanks for making me feel like shit, I'm literally sitting here in my undies and a t-shirt. :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- I was speaking more of things such as friend lists, guild membership, and other non-concrete items for characters. Conveniences that are more on the communication and interaction side of things. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Sounds like we like the same stuff, but I also like piña coladas and getting caught in the rain. | |} ---- If you drank a bit less you might've read the title correctly the first time! Brought to you by: | |} ---- ----